


coinflip

by cersc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - Book, Choices, Decisions, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Twincest, beautiful golden fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cersc/pseuds/cersc
Summary: Uncle Gerion once told Jaime that when he had trouble making a choice, he should flip a coin. In the seconds before the coin hit the surface below, he would know what he wanted — a subconscious decision made clear by sudden pressure put upon it.He didn’t have to flip a coin this time. Instead, he almost died.(a short, sweet drabble for those of us who get tired of seeing "jaime/cersei (past)" in the tags. over and over again. no ship hate here; just a little treat for the j/c squad. also, show-only fans may want to steer clear, as this takes place post-adwd and may not entirely make sense, given the changes to certain storylines uwu.)





	

Uncle Gerion once told Jaime that when he had trouble making a choice, he should flip a coin. In the seconds before the coin hit the surface below, he would know what he wanted — a subconscious decision made clear by sudden pressure put upon it.

He didn’t have to flip a coin this time. Instead, he almost died. 

In fact, he can still feel the burn of the Stark woman’s rope ‘round his neck where it supported his weight for the moments before Brienne cut him down with that blasted sword he gave her; it may have saved his life, but it is a gift he regrets. The wench led him to his death — _knowingly_ led him to his death, let him be strung up and the support knocked out from beneath his feet before saving him, and all for the honor of a woman once dead and brought back to life by the sort of sorcery he is wary of at best. 

And then she had the audacity to ask his forgiveness.

Since losing his sword hand, Jaime has learned about right and wrong, good and evil. Oh, he is well aware that he has learned lessons aplenty — something Brienne reminded him of, after her request. He has not lost his sense of self-preservation, though; only a fool would do so in a war-riddled realm. And the burn of the rope upon his flesh is nowhere near the burning fire of wrath in his gut.

She came through in the end — perhaps after a mental coin flip of her own. But it was _only_ in the end, after a long journey and a confrontation with the abomination Catelyn Stark has become that felt as if it took near as long as the trek to her little clearing in the woods took, and for all that time Brienne had every intention of watching him die.

So when she asks for forgiveness, he thinks about it. He _does_. 

And then he denies it, saddles up his horse, and sets off for King’s Landing. _I am not one for women_ , he thinks bitterly as he rides. _Only my sister — a special breed of woman, indeed; one born half-mad, perhaps, but I am not entirely sure anyone in this realm exists who was **not.**_  

It feels like madness when he returns to the Red Keep, a hint of his old swagger in his step. It feels like madness, too, when he takes Cersei in his arms once more and feels her return his rough, hard kiss as an equal. Inhales her familiar scent; lays her down on that familiar featherbed before fucking her — or, rather, starting to, before she flips him onto his back and rides him instead.

Yes, it is madness. But it is the sweetest thing there is — and Jaime knows his choice has been made for good.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a conversation i had with a friend mourning the misleading count of proper jaime/cersei works on this site, considering so many works in their relationship tag have that pesky (past) addition added. figured i'd write something where their relationship ISN'T the one in the past, for once -- one where jaime chooses cersei in the end after all. i want to reiterate that i mean no offense nor to add to any ship wars here; this is a positive contribution to the fandom for people whose interests align with my own, and any negative comments insinuating otherwise will not be allowed. anyway, i hope you all enjoyed this little tidbit of sweetness. i appreciate and love all of you who've read and enjoyed my works!


End file.
